futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: True Humanity
By the middle 22nd century, humanity as a whole is an advanced society with levels of peace, fairness and respect never achieved before. With no states and no public laws, economic regulation became extinct and the market operates freely, providing people with everything they need and wish. That made technology develop very quickly, whereas the now rescued and revived spirituality from ancient and prehistoric times carries a rather important role in modern life. Women, now the heads of most global communities, have brought to society the true intimate healing by ending past consequences of patriarchy such as war, brutality and aggression. Humans finally rebind with nature and spiritual peace, which, along with acceptance to technological innovation, marked the ultimate step of physical evolution. By the 2140s, humans live in a global anarcho-capitalist matriarchal society. Anarcho-capitalism Every action happens via voluntary exchanges and contractual law, so coercion and the rule of the state over people no longer exist and are considered obsolete. The last state nation ceased to exist during the 2140s. Now, every space, from simple houses to populous cities to entire natural environments, are all private properties owned by people or groups of people. Basic services like education, healthcare, water piping and electric energy, and even security and justice, no longer need a central coercive and monopolist entity (that is, a state) to exist. Instead, several businesses emerge in a competitive free market to provide all these services. The laws of supply and demand rule over any central authority. That have brought true quality, option variety and competitiveness. In a competitive market, the goal is to provide the best quality of goods and services at the lowest price possible. The higher the quality and the lower the price, the most successful will be the business. If several companies compete with the same opportunities, those that best succeed will remain in the market, while those that poorly manage to achieve the goal will fail as no one will pay for their products and services. The consumer will be ultimately benefited, with a great and dynamic variety of companies and sellers to choose when looking for just one kind of product or service. With no government to control the emerging of new business, they exist literally everywhere. There are business for formerly unimaginable situations and places. Everything may be an opportunity for achieving money. If someone is not comfortable under their boss' rules, they will always have another option to choose because the work market is immense and potentially infinite. That totally ends unemployment and moral harassment. In an anarcho-capitalist city, not only houses, apartments, stores and clubs/shopping centers but every street, avenue, square, alley, neighborhood and borough is privately owned. Security exists like in a shopping mall, with hired armed agents. And so will be even the law and the justice. Every privately owned space has its own laws and private courts judge only according to the property's private law. Everything is under a contract and nothing is coercively enforced. Even with the great reduced cases of aggression and brutality in this female-led global society, security still remains fundamental everywhere. Most cities and towns in the world are communities with dozens to hundreds of condos (private neighborhoods). Until the full establishment of the matriarchy, condos were highly secured. Camera-filmed and agent-guarded high-tech electric gates were the borders to each of them. Armed security agents were placed in every corner and cameras were also everywhere. Weapon carry by residents was generally not allowed, but there were exceptions in which the condo owner(s) decided that maintaining their clients armed was the best alternative. Besides security, condos are typically provided with full electric energy, water piping, Wi-Fi coverage, full afforestation, sports and leisure centers, among many other residential services. Some condos, like any other private property, have their own special laws. For example, many youngsters created Gothic-themed condos, with Gothic architecture, music and local rules requiring visitors to wear Gothic fashion. Likewise, many cultures, nations, subcultures and many groups of people with particular interests model their condos, towns or properties to their own taste. For a while, even politically motivated properties emerged. There were socialist towns based on collectively owned properties, conservative towns where traditional values and gender roles were enforced, as well as many other gatherings of people being what they want to be free from coercive law. Everyone contractually assigned to a property is in their right to leave as they please. Any property committing anti-ethical acts and not respecting people's right to leave will have its reputation destroyed and will be naturally ignored by the market. There exist, however, international councils of voluntary donations and services to various properties suffering difficulties or conflicts. They are kind of what the United Nations was to the former multi-state global society. Privately held forests and other natural environments were the best way ever conceived to preserve nature. Several plant and animal species were going to become extinct due to exploration of resources by the state, but environmentalist groups such as Green Peace now manage numerous preservation areas around the world. Robots and machines also do most of the hard work: they construct buildings, roads and carry heavy objects. Some companies train them to have feelings, or subjective qualities such as artistic ability, mainly because there is some concern about the danger of the uprising class of robots. Buyable media such as films, games, music clips and e-books has become obsolete. In its constant evolution, modern technology is making copyright protection increasingly close to impossible. Since piracy through the internet and many other means underwent a huge expansion and turned out to be ubiquitous, intellectual property is now believed to be an illusion resulting from greed and selfishness from individuals of past societies. No one creates a piece of art or writing solely by oneself; one is inspired by several previous pieces, which are in turn based in anterior creations and so on. Countless other books need to be published first in order to a book became a best-seller, and the same goes for music, painting and any other creative work, or in some cases even science. With the fall of copyright and intellectual property, the concept of property now solely exists in the physical environment, what led to a boom of stage plays, 4D theaters and many other attractions that can only be protected by physical property. Matriarchy With a genuinely free market, everyone enjoyed equal opportunities regardless of race, gender, or any other formerly assumed distinction. Women have then achieved the most important roles in society and could unleash their true potential by outperforming most men in both social and natural sciences and fields where technique and creativity are expected, such as the arts. With that, humanity underwent a huge evolution in science and art. What the Western male-dominated science could bring in hundreds of years, global matriarchal science brings in less than a year. Concepts that once were unthinkable are now integral part of human life. Physical diseases and aging became almost extinct in the few decades after this global society was fully established. The combination of true capitalism and matriarchy transformed a once chaotic, unfair species cursed with famine and suffering into a beautiful and harmonious species where every member has everything they need and want in the way and amount they need and want, without harming others. The female gender is now regarded as the true head gender of humanity, and the gender that finally revealed human nature and potential, whereas the male gender is regarded as very important to human development of strength, trust and technology through millennia of domination. They are not blamed or hated by modern women, but often regarded as historically ignorant towards women's true capacity. Homosexuality is now respected and accepted as natural in most communities and science made it possible to transgender people to become physically and behaviorally indistinguishable from cisgender people, ending any kind of prejudice. Nature preservation and respect for animal rights also became a widely accepted principles in female-led communities. Women now rule most property and dominate the fields of chemistry, geology, astronomy, physics, mathematics, linguistics, social sciences, as well as music, and traditional audiovisual art (mostly films and videogames). Men dominate other fields such as engineering, architecture, zoology, botany, gastronomy and the once female-typical housekeeping. Fields such as philosophy, security, justice, computing, telephony, xenolinguistics (study of alien languages), among many others, remain equally held by men and women. Since health, fitness and sexual activity are widely viewed as positive and beneficial in this new, liberated world, the male fit body and large phallus are still very praised symbols as they represent women's pleasure and satisfaction. Thus, the only sphere where brutality remains an acceptable practice is within symbolic expression during sexual activity in order to physically and psychologically satisfy women. The female fit body and large breasts and buttocks are also regarded as an important concept of female integrity and part of the magic that entices and seduces men. The sexual activity as a whole is one of the most important concepts of modern humanity. Spirituality Since the arrival of critical thinking and the scientific method, traditional religions faced a shrinkage, first in the Western society and then in the entire world. It also led to the development of strong atheism by many youngsters between the end of 20th and beginning of 21st century. Although freedom of religion and thought eternally remain as fundamental principles, the number of atheists greatly decrease when future female-lead science explores the nature of spiritual activities and beings and proves afterlife is actually real. Christianity and Buddhism lose the status of religions and become rather respected spiritual philosophies for self-healing, social interaction and well-being. The past New Age, Hindu, Wicca and even Raelian communities are reborn and their teachings are taken rather seriously, despite of the irrelevance of fictional stories usually thought to have actually happened and beings usually thought to have actually existed. Healing and meditation are recommended by most doctors and performed by all people. People are now internally comfortable and confident about themselves, as well as harmonious towards the environment. Former social movements Left-wing traditional feminism faced severe criticism until many women decided to abandon it because it does not bring true equality once it uses socialist ideas to empower women. Some even considered it to be potentially violent or offensive, thus not really feminine. After women's true power came out through market interactions, feminism ceased to exist. Pro-state socialism also faces large discredit due to its coercive and centralizing nature. Capital accumulation is seen as a natural right by people and the attempted control over it as a form of aggression. However, socialism is still practiced within privately owned lands. Leftists have gathered around to live in a city or even a shire according to their wish, with collectively owned property and cooperation. This also occurs with other particular ideologies. Everything is possible inside anarcho-capitalism. Beyond Earth Observing the progress of humanity, alien races, mostly also matriarchal, finally decide to visit and contact us. At that time, there were already several expeditions to planets outside the Solar System by astronauts and even ongoing projects of terraformation of solar planets and moons. But the now evolved spirituality of human species is a key concept to its identification as a civilized species by the galactic community. By 2170, humanity is fully inserted into the inter-species alien council, and inhabited planets were found out to be much more closer to Earth than we once thought. Technological sharing with lovely and helpful races leads to even faster evolution and now much of the transhumanistic singularity dreams are fully achieved. The connection with everything via spirituality and technology is so intense and complete that humans evolve to a new spiritual phase. Category:Scenario Category:Humans